A Wilde Christmas
by PizzaSteve3902
Summary: As the Wilde-Hopps family prepares for Christmas, Ken Wilde wants to find his biological parents. Will he find them? And are they nice? Companion story to The Life of Nicole Wilde.


_Author's Note:_

 _So sorry this is late. I didn't know I would be this busy during the Christmas season. The plan for this was to write twelve chapters, and release one a day, the last one on Christmas day; like the twelve days of Christmas. Anyway, the wi-fi died from the Oklahoma cold snap, and it came back the other day. So I turned this into a long one-shot. The first part tells why Christmas is on December twenty-fifth. This happens in between chapters 17 and 18 of_ The Life of Nicole Wilde _. Enjoy and late Merry Christmas and a happy new year!_

 **December 19** **th** **:**

"Why is Christmas on the twenty-fifth of December?" asked little Josh.

"Because that's when it is," Josh's adoptive mother, Judy Hopps-Wilde said.

"Why?"

"Ask Nicole. She knows."

Josh walked down the hall to his big sister, Nicole's bedroom. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in," Nicole said.

Josh walked in and sat on Nicole's bed.

"Why is Christmas on December twenty-fifth?" Josh asked.

Nicole chuckled. "Well, it goes back almost two-thousand five-hundred years," Nicole started. "The ancient Roman Empire had a holiday they celebrated on December twenty-fifth, called Saturnalia. It was their winter solstice party. They would decorate a tree and give gifts to each other."

"That's the same things we do!"

"Yes. But the early Christians, in the first century A.D. didn't want to celebrate a holiday about the sun god, Saturn as the Romans called him. They changed it to be about Jesus Christ's birth, even though that was not the day he was born. They even changed the name to be _Christ_ -mas. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of."

"You'll understand better when you're older."

"Ok."

 **December 20** **th** **:**

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked.

Nick Wilde had recently been promoted to the Chief of Police at the ZPD. He had then caught a criminal who shot his prosthetic left paw, so he did not have a left paw. And a large portion of the ZPD officers are out on hibernation, so the ones who don't hibernate are working extra shifts.

"About what?" Judy replied.

"About your family coming over! There's not enough room in the house!"

"Relax, Nick."

"Relax? You tell me to relax? I'm the one working all day, making sure everything gets done! I'm the Chief of Police for crying out loud!"

"Calm down, Nick. Please."

"I'm sorry Carrots. I just got so lost in my stress."

"I'll talk to them and see what their plans are."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Nick."

Judy got her phone out and called her parents.

"Judy! How are you and the family doing?" Bonnie Hopps asked.

"Oh, fine. How're you and Dad doing?"

"Great! We're all set to come and visit for Christmas! All of your little brothers and sisters are so excited to come to Zootopia!"

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Where are you all going to sleep?"

"We're going to take the RV. It has enough places to sleep for all of us."

"Oh! That will make Nick feel so much better. He was getting stressed out about where all of you would sleep."

"We're sorry we made Nick worry. How is he doing as the Chief?"

"Great! He loves the job, and he is gaining more respect every day."

"Good. Honey! Would you like to talk to Judy? Here's your dad, hon."

"Hey there, Jude the Dude. How are you doing?" Stuart Hopps asked.

"Great, Dad!"

"Ok. I guess we'll head out tomorrow for Zootopia."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Judy set her phone down and walked into the kitchen where Nick and Nicole were.

"They said they would be bringing the RV so you don't have to worry about where they'll sleep," Judy said.

"What a relief!" Nick said.

"I can't wait to see Grandma and Grandpa!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, me too. I haven't seen them for quite a while myself," Nick said.

"Well, Todd called earlier, Nicole," Judy said.

"Oh yeah?" Nicole said.

"He wants to go on a walk with you tomorrow."

"I guess I should call him."

"That would be a nice thing to do."

Nicole went to her bedroom and got her phone out. She tapped on Todd's picture and hit call and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Nicole," Todd said.

"Hey, Todd," Nicole replied.

"I was going to call you, but you called first I guess."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I was going to ask you if you would like to take a walk with me in the meadow in the park tomorrow."

"I would love to!"

"I'll pick you up around six, then?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

 **December 21** **th** **:**

Nicole put her coat on, and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She started walking out the front door, when Judy grabbed Nicole's arm.

"Be careful, Nicole," Judy said.

"Aren't I always, Mom?" Nicole said.

"I know, but I just get worried around this time of year."

"Is it because I was kidnapped?"

"Maybe. I just don't know."

"Well, foxes like me are smart. I won't let it happen again."

"Well, bunnies like me are smarter than a dumb fox," Judy said, smirking.

"Ha, ha. Foxes are sly, and bunnies are dumb," Nicole said, smirking back.

Judy held up her carrot pen.

" _Foxes are sly, and bunnies are dumb,"_ Nicole's voice said through the pen.

"It would be very awkward for your grandparents to her you say that, wouldn't it?" Judy said.

"Hey! Why would you do that?" Nicole asked, trying to unsuccessfully grab it.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart."

Nick walked around the corner and grabbed the pen from Judy. "I thought that was my line," Nick said.

"It was, until I said it," Judy said.

"What's on here?" Nick asked, pushing the button on the pen.

" _Foxes are sly, and bunnies are dumb,"_ Nicole's voice said through the pen again.

"Now who said that?" Nick said, faking a confused tone.

"Ok, I take it back," Nicole said.

"It's too late. It's in the pen," Judy said.

"And what is this for?" Nicole asked.

"Like your mom said, Nicole, 'It's called a hustle, Sweetheart.'"

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Bye!" Nicole said and walked out the door, just as Todd pulled up in his Dad's car.

"Good evening, Nicole," Todd said as he opened the passenger door for Nicole.

"Likewise to you," Nicole replied.

Todd got back in, and drove the car towards the park in Savannah Central.

"Do you think we should erase it?" Judy asked Nick.

"Nah. Let's hold it over her head when we want her to do something," Nick said.

"What good would that do?" Judy asked.

"I know Nicole. It could do some good," Nick said, putting the pen in his pocket.

Meanwhile, while Nicole was out with Todd, Nick, Judy, and Josh were at home, Ken was at a friend's house playing games.

"I'm going for the ammo crate!" Ken said.

"I'll cover you!" Toby, the friend said.

"There's zombies over there! I can't get to it!" Ken said.

"I've got a grenade left. I'll get them!" Toby said.

"I'll go!" Ken said.

Later, after they had been playing for a while, they were taking a break.

"Thanks Missus Taupo," Ken said as she set some milk and cookies for them.

"Don't you want to know who your real parents are?" Toby said.

"What?"

"Your biological parents. Don't you want to know who they are?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm happy with the family I have."

"Maybe someone could help you find them."

"Like who?"

"I don't know."

 **December 22** **nd** **:**

Ken kept thinking about what Toby had said about his real parents. Eventually, Ken decided to try and find them. He left after breakfast, and took a bus to Savannah Central. When he got off the bus, he started walking towards the adoption agency he was from. As he walked into the doors, vague memories came back.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked the panda receptionist.

"Yes. I am Ken Wilde, and I want to find my real parents." As Ken was talking, he heard the door open and close behind him, but he ignored it.

"So that's what you're here for?" said a new voice from behind Ken. Ken turned around and saw Zane.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"I was driving along, and I saw you walk in here. I just wanted to see what you were doing," Zane said.

"About finding them, I think I can get some files," the receptionist said.

"That would be great!" Ken said.

"I'll help you," Zane said.

"You'll help me find my real parents?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Is that hard to believe?" Zane asked.

"Well, you _did_ have me and Josh kidnapped. And you poisoned Nicole," Ken said.

"Are we going through this again?" Zane asked, annoyed.

"I'm kidding! I would love to have my step-brother help me!" Ken said.

"Here you are," the receptionist said, handing Zane a folder.

Zane looked over the papers inside for a few moments.

"There's not much in here," Zane remarked.

"Ken was left here as a newborn. We don't know who the parents are," the receptionist said.

"Then how about we take a DNA test?" Zane suggested.

"Where would we do that?" Ken asked.

"There's a clinic down the street. They would possibly do it."

"Let's go!"

As Ken and Zane continue their quest, Nick, Judy, Nicole, and Josh were getting ready for Judy's parents.

"Where's Ken?" Judy asked as she was cleaning the kitchen counters.

"He said he was going to a friend's house. He said he would be back in an hour or so," Nicole said as she was loading the dishwasher.

"I could sure use his help right now," Nick said as he carried an empty box up into the attic, when he fell and landed inside the box.

Judy started laughing. "Fox in box!" Judy yelled. Nicole started laughing too.

"Very funny," Nick said, getting out of the box.

"Come on! You have to admit it was funny!" Nicole said.

"How about you?" Nick said as he shoved Nicole into the box.

Everyone was laughing as hard as they could as Nicole scrambled to get out of the box.

"This is Dr. Moose worthy! Where's a Mr. Knox when you need him?" Nick said as he laughed.

Back to Zane and Ken,

"Can you do a DNA test on this little bunny?" Zane asked the receptionist.

"I can't. But Dr. Greyson can," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Zane said and walked over to the doctor.

"Can I help you?" asked Dr. Greyson.

"Yes. We are looking for this bunny's biological parents. Can you do a DNA test?" Zane said.

"Yes I can. What's your name?" Greyson asked.

"Zane Wilde," Zane said.

"I meant the young bunny," Greyson said.

"Ken Wilde," Ken said.

"I'll go get my stuff. You can wait here," Greyson said, and walked down a hall.

Zane sat down on a chair, and Ken sat beside him.

"Who do you think my parents are?" Ken asked.

"I have no idea. But we're going to find them," Zane said.

 **December 23** **rd** **:**

"Mom?" Ken asked.

"Yes?" Judy replied.

"If I found my real parents, would that make you any less my parents?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"No reason."

Ken walked back into his room. He lifted his pillow and pulled the papers he got from the doctor yesterday out.

 _DNA Test Results for Ken Jeffery Wilde:_

 _Parents: Dominic and Vivian Errol_

 _Blood Type: A positive_

 _DOB: 4–15-18_

The paper went on longer, but the first line is what Ken is looking at. Ken then holds a picture of Dominic and Vivian Errol. He never met them, but they were his biological parents. Ken puts the picture and test paper in his pocket, then walks into the living room. Stuart and Bonnie Hopps and all of their children were in the living room. Nick was running after several of the bunnies, while Judy was holding two of the newborns. Nicole was in the yard reading a story to the youngest bunnies and Josh. Ken opened the porch door and walked out.

"…I would not, could not, eat green eggs and ham, Sam I Am," Nicole read.

After the books were read to the little ones, Ken went up to Nick with a request.

"Can you find someone for me?" Ken asked.

"Sure. Who'd you want to find?" Nick asked.

"Them," Ken said as he handed the picture of Dominic and Vivian Erros.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to them."

"Ok." Nick started checking files from his laptop soon after.

Several hours later, he found their address.

He gave the address to Ken.

"Would you like me to drive you there?" Nick asked.

"Ok," Ken said.

The both got in Nick's cruiser and they drove to the address. It was an older apartment in Savannah Central.

Ken and Nick walked up to the door, and Ken knocked. The door opened, and there was an older female bunny behind it. "Can I help you, Officer?" she asked.

"It's not me you can help, but him," Nick said, pointing to Ken.

"What can I do for you?" asked the bunny. She had tired eyes, and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you Vivian Erros?" Ken asked.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Your son. Ken Wilde"

Nick had a look of surprise on his face, as did Vivian.

Nick got down on one knee and looked Ken in the face.

"Are you sure, son?" Nick asked.

"That's what the DNA test said."

"DNA test?"

"Yeah. I and Zane went to a clinic to have a DNA test done so I could find my biological parents."

"You were with Zane?"

"Yeah. And here's the test results." Ken handed Nick the test results paper.

Nick looked the paper over, then handed the paper back to Ken, and then shook Vivian's paw.

"Congratulations. You are the biological mother of my son," Nick said.

Vivian still looked confused. "Who are you?"

Nick chuckled. "Chief Nick Wilde of the ZPD. I and my wife adopted Ken and two others," Nick said.

"I had a feeling you would show up one day," Vivian said, looking at Ken.

"Where's my father?" Ken asked.

"At work. We have to work hard just to make ends meet. We only had one liter of babies, and we put them all up for adoption. You have a brother and two sisters."

Ken was mildly surprised. He had figured he had sisters and brothers that he never met.

"When will Dominic be home?" Nick asked.

"In about an hour, but then I will have to leave to get to my second job of the day."

"There is something I want to ask you and Dominic," Ken said.

"Ok," Vivian said.

"Will you come celebrate Christmas with our family?"

Vivian looked like that was the best thing she had ever been asked.

"I would be delighted to!"

"We'll wait a while outside for Dominic to come home," Nick said.

"Ok. It was so nice to meet you, Ken. You too, Chief Wilde. You have raised my son well," Vivian said, shaking Nick's paw, then hugging Ken.

The scene brought a tear to Nick's eye as he remembered his own parents. He could vividly see the memories of when he had first seen them after he had become an officer.

" _I'm so proud of you, son_ ," Nick remembered his dad saying.

But he felt like he never got the chance to be there for his parents when they needed him most. He looked down at the stub on his left arm and remembered the day he first lost those two fingers; the same day his parents died. Then he remembered what Bogo had said was his parents' last words.

" _Tell the kids we're proud of them._ "

Nick and Ken waited for Dominic to come home, and they invited him to come as well. He graciously accepted, and Ken and Nick went back home, to where more guests were coming.

 **December 24** **th** **:**

Earlier on Christmas Eve, Viki and Jim came to the Wilde home, along with their newborn son, Jeff Worth Junior. This was the first time Viki and Jim had met Judy's parents.

Needless to say, it was crowded. And there were still three more people coming.

Zane came by around two in the afternoon, but he left a few hours later.

"So how did you get the elephant to talk?" Jim asked as Nick was telling a story.

"Well, I-," Nick started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I think that's them."

Ken ran to the door and opened it wide. It was his parents!

"Mom! Dad!" Ken exclaimed as he embraced his biological parents.

Nick saw a tear drop from Judy's eye.

"This is my family," Ken said, pulling his parents into the living room.

From there, Ken introduced his parents to every single member in the Hopps, Wilde and Worth families present.

That night, Judy was trying to get Nick dressed as Santa.

"Come on! There are several young bunnies in the living room, half-awake so they can see Santa!" Judy pleaded.

"I'm not dressing as Santa!" Nick said.

"He is known as 'Saint _Nick_ ' after all," Judy said, smirking.

Nick sighed and gave in. "Fine where's the presents and the costume?"

"Right here," Judy said, handing Nick a bag chock full of presents and a Santa costume. Nick put the costume on and quietly went into the living room. As he was putting the presents under the tree, he heard a small whisper.

"Santa?" asked the small voice.

Nick turned around and put his finger to his muzzle, and continued putting presents under the tree. When the bag was empty, he started walking out of the living room, when he felt a tug on his coat. He looked down and saw the bunny was pulling him back.

"You forgot to eat your cookies and milk," she said.

"Oh yes. I must have been too busy," Nick said quietly and he ate the cookies and drank the milk, then tucked the little bunny into bed, trying to hide the fact he had no left paw. "Good night and Merry Christmas," Nick said as he left the room.

Nick got into his and Judy's bedroom, and tore the beard off. "That was so uncomfortable!" Nick quietly exclaimed.

"I bet it was, but now we can go to sleep," Judy said as she crawled into bed.

Nick got in bed beside her and fell asleep.

 **December 25** **th** **:**

"Wake up! Wake up!" yelled Josh as he burst into Nick and Judy's bedroom. "Santa Claws came!"

Nick mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah he did. I was him." But he didn't say it where Josh could hear it.

Nick and Judy walked into the living room where all the little bunnies, plus Josh, Nicole, and Ken were. Stu, Bon, Vivian, and Dominic entered soon after.

"Nicole, why don't you hand out the presents?" Nick suggested.

"Sure, Dad," Nicole said as she started calling out names.

"James, Carol, Jesse, Sam, etc.…" Nicole said as she handed out the presents to each one present.

When all the presents were distributed among the nearly three hundred people present, the wrapping paper flew all over the room.

"I got what I wanted!"

"Me too!"

"Wow! Cool!"

"It's the exact color, too!"

"Thank you Santa!"

By the end of the day, everyone was tired. Stu and Bon left with the little bunnies about 6 in the evening, and Dominic and Vivian left soon after.

Judy was sitting on the couch, with Nick beside her, his arm around her.

"So what was the best present you've received this year?" Judy asked.

"This new game!" Josh said, holding up _Pailo 5_

"I think it is this new Bluetooth speaker I got," Nicole said.

"Finding my biological parents and spending Christmas with them," Ken said.

"That is so sweet!" Judy exclaimed.

"I love you, Mom and Dad!" Ken said, and hugged both of them.

"We love you too, Ken," Nick said.

Josh and Nicole got up and hugged them as well.

 _This is, and will always be my family_ , Ken thought.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I wish I didn't procrastinate and got this done before Christmas! But at least I wrote it and published it the day after. Not bad. See you in 2017!_


End file.
